The Gambler
by jcdenton2012
Summary: The Codicium Aeternum is a holy document within the Ordo Malleus which outlines the details regarding, and means of banishing, known demonic entities encountered by the Inquisition. This particular short outlines the known details regarding one such demon entity within Warhammer 40k lore. (A demon that I also just made up)


Codicium Aeternum: The Gambler

This entry into the Codicium Aeternum will now cover all that the Ordo Malleus knows at the present regarding the demonic entity known as, 'The Gambler.' According to the limited source materials from those few accounts of known survivors who, having bested The Gambler, can provide documentation as to his nature, we can state with certainty that he is: A representation of Greed within the Warp and an Avatar of Tzeentch.

Unlike other demonic entities, The Gambler always appears in human form, wearing a purple suit, top hat, and always under escort by several lesser demons posing as young scantily clad brothel girls. His realm is, 'The Parlor,' a warp bubble materialized as a gambling den for his 'guests' to compete for prizes… wagering their own souls against his manifested gold prizes in the process.

The Parlor, more specifically, the doors to The Parlor appear randomly upon ships moving through the warp regardless of the presence of active Geller Fields. Once an individual passes through the ornate doors into The Gamblers Parlor, they will be approached by one of demon lord's temptress Brothel Girls and asked if they would like to compete against the demonic lord himself.

If the guest agrees, then they will be led away to a seemingly random game of chance where The Gambler will be waiting patiently and eagerly for his next mortal victim. However, should the guest decline, then they will be calmly asked to leave, with the ornate doors to The Parlor vanishing from the traveling vessel once they return back aboard the cruising ship traversing the Warp.

Contrary to popular belief, The Gambler, is not an overt devourer of souls, but rather than a corruptor using greed to temp mortals into games of chance. He does not threaten, and tends to be civil to those visiting his realm, but… he always makes his rules crystal clear before his games begin.

Of the numerous recorded meetings with The Gambler, there have been cases where he has chosen games of: roulette, poker, black-jack, dice, dominos, and pool; all at random.

Once approached, The Gambler will then calmly explain to the individuals exploring his parlor their circumstances of being in a demonic realm, surrounded by demons, but… how they also remain free to leave without consequences should they choose not to wager their souls for riches at the present given the circumstances.

Then, the visiting mortals will be offered a choice, to play a game with The Gambler. Should The Gambler win, the demon will take the mortals soul, but should the mortal win, then the Gambler will instead offer up a boon to his competitor… usually in the form of gold.

The games themselves, while stacked in the favor of The Gambler, are always allotted at least one way for the visitor to be victorious. Of the three hundred known and recorded encounters with The Gambler, only seven involve actual victories over the Demon Lord, with the other records being cases of guests refusing to play. And, those who win… they earn his boon, usually in the form of a bag of golden coins stamped in The Gamblers image.

Also, there is the matter of The Gamblers lesser demonic thralls; this is to say his Brothel girls. Oddly enough, the Ordo Malleus has numerous accounts of certain individuals flirting with these demonic temptresses before knowing of their true nature. These accounts all share common depictions of The Gamblers servants as charming, pleasing the demonic lords guests with verbal and physical ques highly suggestive of lustful desires. This is; of course, before they are reveled to be actually demonic entities, at which time they become strictly honor bound and professional servants to their patron lord.

The Brothel Girls in the service of The Gambler are renowned for their professionalism often serving perfect alcoholic beverages as to their visitor's desires. However, when the visitor is in competition against The Gambler, the servants are known to observe silently from the sidelines, cheering neither for their patron nor his competitor.

Should The Gambler lose, it is known for a fact that his Brothel girls will present the demons prize upon a silver platter, with a few rare detailed encounters going so far as to suggest that one of the girls will even place a kiss upon the victor's cheek. Afterwards, they will then lead the winner away from The Parlor, prize in hand, never to be seen again.

There is no known way of banishing The Gambler since he never materializes physically into the Materium. Instead, he can only be encountered within the warp upon ships traversing the Immaterium. If encountered, the best way of dealing with The Gambler is simply to refuse his game of chance given that the loss of one's soul is simply not worth his prize of gold coins.


End file.
